The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more specifically to layout of the components of a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) formed on a semiconductor substrate.
With advances in high-speed interface technologies such as PCI EXPRESS, increasing attention is being given to mounting of parts such as a VCO on an interface circuit by using inexpensive and compact complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology.
For example, an LC-tank VCO including CMOS transistors on a single semiconductor substrate has been proposed in “A 10-Ghz CMOS LC VCO with Wide Tuning Range Using Capacitive Degeneration”, TAE-Guen Yu, Seong-IK Cho, and Hang-Geun Jeong, JOURNAL OF SEMICONDUCTOR TECHNOLOGY AND SCIENCE, VOL. 6, No. 4, December, 2006.